


”Dude, touch my leg” “Fucking bet”

by JustASuicideCase



Series: Another Day, Another Story [1]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: Just a couple of dudes being friends in high school, nothing much.





	”Dude, touch my leg” “Fucking bet”

The chatter from his peers echoed in the crowded hallway. Jaren walked alongside his best friend, John. While in a state of anxiety over their upcoming test in Civics, Jaren tried to vent his stress about it, “Yo, Imma fail this test, John,” Jaren whined as he threw his hands on to his face and slowly let them drag down his face. The bleached-haired boy walking beside him let out a small chuckle and nodded his head, agreeing with the statement.

Out of seemingly nowhere, their friends, Tyler and Evan, the gayest couple to exist, walked beside the pair. Jaren turned his head, which caused some of his dark curls to fall over his blue and red eyes. “What the fuck is going on with you two?” The boy with glasses pointed at the couple with all of his fingers.

Tyler had his arm stuck in Evan’s tight grasp. “He won’t let me go!” he tried to lightly pull his arm away to prove to his point, much to Evan’s annoyance. “I just want affection.” Evan tightened his grip once again. Tyler then wrapped his free arm around Evan’s neck and playfully began to squeeze as Evan let out an overdramatic choking sound, softly scratching at his arm as if to escape his grasp. John eyed the couple then loudly said to him, “Man, you can’t have sex with a dead body, so quit chokin’ him.”

The group of girls walking in front of the four turned their heads. After rolling their eyes and scoffing at their antics, they turned back around and turned, Jaren simply said, “Man, they looked shook,” which sent John into another laugher fit. Tyler and Evan waved goodbye as they walked to their class, Tyler’s arm firmly wrapped around his needy boyfriend’s waist and Evan’s arm squeezing onto his neck, Jaren and John walked into their Civics class. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one of his classmate’s notes for the test. “One sec, Imma snatch.”

The shorter boy glanced towards the entrance, checking if anyone would walk in and catch him stealing notes. Jaren grabbed the paper and began to frantically copy the notes while his platinum-haired friend talked about the knee-high black boots he wore that day, pretending to be a prostitute.

Roughly a minute before the test, Jaren completed copying the notes, now setting the other notes on the place the paper was before he borrowed the notes. “Dude, touch my leg,” John said after several moments of silence, his hand unconsciously tracing basic shapes into the part covering his calf. Without glancing up from his stolen masterpiece, Jaren countered, “Fucking bet.”

Jaren looked up from his work and into the ring-wearer’s eyes as he extended his hand and allowed it to land on the tip of his boot. Then he swiftly dragged his hand up to John’s lower thigh and back to the boot’s toe.

John’s light blue eyes looked at his friend in shock. “What the fuck?” The Canadian just shrugged his shoulders, a slight smirk gracing his features, “You fucking said to, so I did. Gotta problem?” John rolled his eyes as he landed into his seat, pretending to be angry at the boy sitting in the desk next to his, though they both knew it would never happen. Jaren silently chuckled as he watched his friend’s acting and barely shook his head before he turned his attention towards their teacher, slightly less anxious about this test.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request for this series (and any others I do)


End file.
